Transparent Thoughts
by YuuMustang
Summary: What will happen if your thought can be heard by other people? And worse, what will happen if the person you are having a crush on is actually able to hear your thinking? Chapter 11 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: D Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I though everybody knows that?

What will happen if your thought can be heard by other people? I got this idea from one of my favourite Japanese drama: Satorare, starring by Odagiri Joe. You guys should watch it. The drama is awesome.

Note: Allen's thought will be written in **Bold, **while other people's are Italics. You will know why Allen's thoughts need attention soon, after reading the first chapter ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Allen had just been back from a mission, unconscious. While he was lying peacefully in the infirmary, Komui summoned all the every other exorcists available in the Order for an urgent meeting. And the remaining exorcists were Kanda, Lavi, Bookman and Lenalee who also just came back from a tiring mission.

"Hi everybody, I gather you all here to discuss about Allen's condition. Apparently his head was injured while fighting with the akumas. So far there is no problem with his health, but he seems to suffer from an unknown syndrome where his thoughts are transparent." Komui looked up from his table and glance at the now confusing exorcists.

Kanda twitched. He didn't want to waste time feeling sorry for some weaklings, especially the stupid moyashi. He was about to say something, however his urge to insult the moyashi was cut off by a stupid rabbit. "Komui, we still can't get what you are talking about. What do you mean by transparent thoughts?" Lavi asked and was received a deadly glare from Kanda, for dragging the story longer. And the glare was successfully ignored. Everybody was focus on Komui now, whose face had become more serious than ever.

"In other word, Allen's thoughts can be heard within 500 meters radius. I still can't find any treatment for this at the moment, but let me suggest that we are to pretend that we can't hear his thinking at all. So don't react on whatever you hear, because it may make him become more self-conscious and I can predict that the outcome won't be nice." The exorcists stiffened.

"Tch. I don't give a danm about the moyashi's problem." Kanda stood up and started to leave. He stopped at the door knob as Komui started speaking again.

"I don't require you to do anything. And he'll be sent to another mission again, once he wakes up. So just act like normal, for the time being. Can you all cooperate? I'll inform the rest of the residents later. If there is no question, then you are dismissed."

.:. Later in the canteen-

"Hey I heard Allen has just waken up, wanna visit him?" Lenalee came over to where Kanda and Lavi sit and asked. She obviously sounded curious about what happened to Allen. Well, so did Lavi. Since he couldn't believe what Komui told him, too. "Ok, I'm coming, too." Lavi stood up and turned around to face Kanda: "Yu, are you coming, too?"

"Call me by my first name again and I'll make sure you'll also be hospitalized like that bean sprout." Kanda spat yet still stood up and joined them. He was curious, too. It just his pride wasn't allowing him to admit that. They walked their way out of the corridor and Kanda could tell from the back that Lavi was smiling at him. The said samurai gave Lavi his super glare, hoping he could set the red hair on fire instantly. Lavi was smart enough not to comment anything about Kanda. Indeed the Japanese exorcist's threat did some impact on the rabbit once in awhile.

.:. Infirmary-

"Yo, Allen, how are you feeling?" Lavi greeted the white hair teen with his usual cheerful voice.

"I'm doing perfectly fine." Allen grinned at Lavi and Lenalee. **I'd expect Lavi and Lenalee. But what the hell is that bakanda doing here? ** **It's not like him at all. **Allen thought, didn't aware that his thoughts were heard by everyone who remained in the room.

Kanda's eyes had gone widen. He didn't expect that. He clenched his first tightly; his nails were digging deeply inside the palms. He wanted to kill that stupid bean sprout badly, yet still fear of Komui, and yeah, Komui's sister, too. Since the sister of that freak was trampled his foot mercilessly.

"Huh, hi Kanda, what happened to you? Your face looks too pale to be healthy, and stop frowning, please." Allen smiled while he spoke. **You look like you're giving birth to a hippo or something. **

Several veins popped on Kanda's forehead. Lavi was trying hard not to burst into laughter and Lenalee giggled slightly.

Well, years after years of tough training did pay. Kanda returned to his calm self again. The samurai promised that he would strangle that stupid Komui later. Or at least choke him with wasabi. After making his resolution, the Asian teen then turned to Allen, "Yes I got sick having to co-inhabit with weakling like you. And my face can never look as pale as you, moyashi."

"Hey if you have nothing better to do in live, go back to your pathetic room and die there, don't stay here to make fun of me, baKanda." **Just what the hell is wrong with this person, PMS huh?**

That's it. Kanda couldn't take it any more, he walked out of the room, slamming the door at hard at he could. The teen was kind of having a migraine now, still couldn't believe that he could actually heard what the moyashi was thinking. Kanda returned to his room, deciding to take shower and try to calm himself down. Just when he turned the water on, Komui's voice was heard from the golem, telling him to go to the office. Kanda angrily turn the water off, got dress and stomped out of his room.

The other fellow exorcists were still with Allen, trying hard not to respond to Allen's thoughts, but it wasn't that easy. They decided to give up in the end. "Well, we should let you rest for now, please go back to sleep, Allen-kun. We'll visit you again later today." Lenalee smiled and said goodbye to Allen. Lavi grinned and waived his hand at Allen.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then". Allen lied back again and turned his head looking as his friends leaving. **There's definitely something fake about them. They smile way too much today, with weird actions here and there. Hmm.**

Allen's thoughts sent waves of chills down their spines, and Lavi tried to walk as fast as he could with Lenalee following behind, her face was now as white as a dead zombie.

.:. Komui's office

"WHAT? No way in hell. Why I have to on a mission with that bean sprout? Not with his weird conditions. You heard me, no way in hell!!! And you know how much I despise him."

"Cool down, Kanda. I have reasons sending you with him. First, you are the only one who is available at the moment. Lavi and Bookman will be out for the business soon. Lenalee will be joining Krovy for the mission in Romania. And there is no way I would let my lovely sister to anyone whose thoughts are so loud like that." Komui stopped just to find Kanda stared at him with great disgust. Yet he still decided to continue. "Kanda-kun, I believe you are more mature and calm that these things are not beyond bearable for you, am I right? Not to worry, the mission you are doing is finding innocence located deep in a forest in Germany. There are no people living around, which I think is the best mission for Allen now. Please assist him and report to me should anything happen to him. You two will leave tomorrow night. Now dismiss."

Kanda stood there with his eyes glued on the floor. He remained silent awhile before leaving the room. He made sure the door was slammed hard enough, just to shake the whole room and burry the poor Komui alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm supposed to writing for my other story. But got stuck here and there... And I got the idea of writing this story while having my accounting class. So I decided to give it a shot, as my sister kept insisting me to write shounen-ai anyway =.= . By the way, It's almost 5am now and I don't have enough battery to read and check the story again. So there might be some typos and a few mistakes here and there. Will try to edit again when i have time.

Please read and review. Your comments are important for me. Thank and have a nice day xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody, it's me again.

Just want to reply some of your comments:

To KHtrinity : Ya 1km radius does sound a little be too much. I've changed the range to 500 meters, for Kanda's sake as well :P

To Erendyce: thank u for pointing of the typo. Ya it should be "cooperate". I'm doing degree in Business studies so the word "corporate" sometimes haunts me :D

And thank for the rest of you who have reviewed and added this story to your favourite list. They gave me the motivation to continue the story, as well as lightened up my mood too. Thank you so much ^^

And well, I know i've been talking too much already, but just a quick note, so you won't be confused later: Allen's thought will always be in **bold**, as it can be heard by others. Kanda and other people's thoughts are in _italics_. So when you see **bold **or _italics, _you should know that the characterers are thinking at that moment. Okay i've talked enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too :)

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Why do we have to take the midnight train?" Allen asked sleepily. He was just recovered and was sent to the mission right away. **And worse, stuck a mission with Kanda, of all people. Why??? **The white hair teen was scratching his head while patiently waiting for the train.

Kanda looked at the bean sprout by the corner of his eyes, face over frowned, apparently. His eyebrows seemed to kiss each other now. _I'm the one who get stuck with you, fck off. You think why the hell I have to spend the whole night in an empty train and go to some fcking place where no other human beings ever exist? Moyashi, you and your fcking thoughts!!! Komui, you'll be dead, as soon as I come back from this bloody mission. _His body tensed, hands clenched.

"Oi Kanda, are you ok? You look really uncomfortable." **Yeah, the Earl would probably run his tail off once he sees your face.**Allen was amused by his own thinking he forgot that he was talking with Kanda. The samurai on the other hand, bit his lips and punched the wall nearby. He was panting now, yet still trying to remember which one was Allen's real voice.

"It's not of your business. Now shut up and stay away from me." Woot! That was easy. He picked the correct question. Allen looked at his face now, feeling irritated.

"Stop being so rude. I'm just worrying about you. Don't get so sick we still have a mission to do." **What's your problem, jerk? I was just asking out of concern. Fine, you can go on embracing your PMS and die there.**

Kanda fought the urge of reaching for his mugen. The train arrived just nice at the perfect time, unaware of the fact that it had successfully saved Allen for being sliced to pieces. Kanda quickly got on the train first, dumping his luggage on the top compartment, and thrown himself to the seat. He tried to meditate while sitting there. Yet his short peaceful time had come to an end once he opened his eyes and found the moyashi sitting opposite of him. The samurai groaned inwardly and turn to look at the windows. It was dark outside and what was left to see was his own reflection. The Japanese teen then closed his eyes tried driving himself to sleep. But unfortunately his sorry soul was sorely meant to be disturbed.

**This mission looks strange. Why there is no finder around? And did Komui forget to attach the map? I can't find it anywhere. Don't tell me we have to find that place by ourselves. Noooooooooooooooooooo~~~~**

Kanda's eyes shot open. His head was going to explore now. Instinct was telling him to cover his ears. Which was no avail. Worse, he was received a questioning look from Allen, as a bonus. The idiot moyashi was now cutinizing his face. "Hey what are you doing, Kanda?" Allen blinked, innocently.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Kanda glowered and he tried facing the windows again, eventually closing his eyelids. He was tired. Anger was indeed a deadly energy- drainer.

Meanwhile, Allen was still awake, and tried to find something to do. **Arg I shouldn't sleep so much while being in the infirmary. I can't sleep at all.. what to do for the whole night?? Oh and look at that sleeping beast. Can't his face even be normal for once? I must admire him though, for being able to frown 24 hours a day.**

Kanda twitched. Veins are fighting for their popping territories. The poor raven hair boy then bit his lips, just to prevent from shouting at the noisy moyashi. The boy then turned to hug himself instead, eyes still closed.

**Wow actually looking at his face is quite amusing. Why there are so many vein popping all over the places? Look like he's having a nightmare or something****. Hmm.. Does Kanda even have a nightmare? He's like a nightmare to everybody in the Order…**

_I heard it, you fcking retarded moyashi!!! I heard it!!! God, I don't know how long I can hold it anymore. Should I just chop the moyashi's head of first?_ Kanda was shaking slightly. His face grimaced, hangs crossed tightly like a newly mummified mummy.

**Hmm.. His actions are getting more and more extreme now… Is the nightmare that scary? I wonder whether he'd wet his pants later or not.. hmm.. so what's the nightmare about? Kanda's hair turned ****green while wearing a orange skirt? Nah, too bright.. or Kanda..**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!" Kanda screamed out loud. Ok, game over. He couldn't take it's any more. Yeah he's having a nightmare right now, live one.

Allen jumped, too high that his head almost hit the ceiling now. **What the..**

Kanda stood up, sweat- dropped. He had to think of something now, quick. And the lateral solution was, RUN!!!

(To be continue)

-------------------------------------------------------

Hi, it's me again. Not so much plot in this chapter though. And I know it's short. Sorry, people. Coz i think i should break it into 2 chapters, instead of 1 as planned. I'll update soon, i promise :) And thank you for reading. Your reviews are valuable to me, so don't hesitate to jot down what you think about the story, okay ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, it's me again. Thank you so much for supporting me. I was so happen and went hyper today after reading your comment xD. And well, as promised, i uploaded the other half of what i wrote yesterday ^^

Btw, just wanna leave a reminder: Allen's thoughts are in **bold, **others' are _italics. _Okie, you can enjoy the story now ^^

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Kanda couldn't take it anymore; he stood up, opened the door and quickly ran towards the other end of the train, far enough that he would be out of the range to hear Allen's thoughts. Kanda then slid on the floor, panting with hands covering his head. _Shit, what kind of torture is this? I'd rather bathe an Africa lion or take the crocodile to potty. But this is too much. Why the hell mustn't I tell the moyashi? That stupid idiot doesn't look like he would commit suicide if he heard about this._

The samurai was angry, but he couldn't blame the moyashi. _No I should, that's why I can't stand weaklings, they always have the ability to create troubles anytime they want. _Kanda sat there for a few minutes, and stood up after his mind was cleared enough to return him to his normal calm self. The teen then headed to the toilet to fresh himself up a bit.

Allen's thoughts were wondering around again, signaling Kanda that he's approaching his cabin. **He's gone for quite sometimes already. What happened to him? That jerk seems to act weird today.. Should I go and look for him now?**

"No need, I'm here already!" Kanda shoved the door open, walked inside, seeing Allen eyes' widen in surprise: "What?" And about a second late, the Japanese exorcist realized what he had done. _Shit!!! I slipped it out and just answered his thoughts!! May be it's the chance to tell him everything._

Allen still remained seated, with confusing eyes on Kanda. **Huh? Did I think out loud? I don't think so. So why is he responding to my thoughts? Or Kanda has the ability to read minds? Eww.. that's creepy.. I'd rather die if he could, or he could kill me already for what I think about him. **

Kanda stood there frozen for awhile, then he start speaking again. "What now? I thought you are about to go and look for me. Stupid bean sprout!" Kanda clicked his tongue and dumped himself to the seat again, so hard that his ass pain.

"Yeah I was worried for you, can I? I thought you went to die somewhere. So that happened to you? You are having nightmare or something?" Allen frowned yet he still tried communicating with the other exorcist nicely.

"I don't have a fcking nightmare!!" Kanda snapped, accompanied by his murderous glare.

"Then will the hell this you run like that? You must be either too terrified or in a hurry that you dashed out like that."

Kanda stuck. He didn't know how to respond. In fact his lateral solution wasn't lateral at all. What is did what just simply based on impulsive stupidity. And he was not in the mood to tell the truth now. _What should I say next?_ Kanda was biting his lips now, and the floor suddenly looked so wonderful.

**He looked like he's hiding something.. Hmm.. his face and hands are all wet… so he was in the toilet earlier on? What was so urgent? Diarrhea? Yes, it must be diarrhea!! I'm brilliant, man.**

_What the fck is this? His imagination went waaaay too far!!! But it sounds logical for the situation. Arg!!! Like hell I would use that stupid and embarrassing excuse!!!_ Kanda didn't know he was shaking his head now.

"Kanda, are you okay? You are having diarrhea right? You look really pale now you know?" Allen asked with an anxious look showing on his face. **Kanda, you're scaring me…**

Kanda's eyes widened. _That idiot really said it out loud!!!! _His mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out. He looked at the floor now, feeling embarrassed for thing he never did. And what? Did he just nod???

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about; I won't tell anybody about it, okay? Here you are, just to hydrate yourself." Allen spoke while handing a water bottle to the other teen. Kanda took it grudgingly and muttered "Thanks". He then gulped that whole bottle down in one go, face frowned, harder if possible.

"Is it because of what you ate earlier on today? We will have to stay in the forest for this mission, so you have to be more careful, especially…."

Kanda chose to ignore what the bean sprout was rambling on about. He was too tired already. Putting the bottle down to the other side, the samurai then shifted his body still he hit the wall. Arms folded, eyes closed, trying to let his body rest for awhile. And then he felt something heavy covered him, something like an exorcist's coat.

**Good night, Kanda. ****We're probably arriving by tomorrow… I hope you'll get well soon.**

Kanda started to relax, with his brows seemed to be loosened after sometime. And there was a hand, gently brushing the strands of hair away from his face.

"Tch"

(To be continue)

--------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please reviews ^^ I know this chapter is a bit awkward =.= I just want to create some situations between them and these are the best I can get, so sorry T.T

And I don't think I'll be able to update this fast (a chapter per day, lol) as my assignments have been piling up so high that they can literally burry me alive T__T But not to worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can, because I love all of you xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody, long time no see. I miss you all so much T___T I was just so busy this week and couldn't find the time to write story at all. Again, thank you for all the reviews. I was so motivated that i stayed up and tried to finish this chapter, until this hour (it's 4am now, and i have to get up at 7am T.T). Please continue to support me, okay.

Before you start reading the story, just the quick reminder: Allen's thoughts are in **bolds**, Kanda's and other ppl thoughts are in _italics._ I'm sorry I keep saying it over and over again. Forgive me, I'm an old lady, i can't remember things well T.T

Ok, I'll stop talking (typing) nonsense for now. Enjoy the story :)

Chapter 4

Kanda woke up finding an exorcist's coat warped over his body. _Tch, that idot is only good at doing unnecessary things._

"Oh Kanda, you are awake! How are you feeling?"

"I feel healthiest when you are not around, moyashi."

"Hey I didn't know you IQ is that low, baKanda. How many years does it take for you to actually able to remember my name? It's Allen; I'll repeat one more time, ALLEN!!! ." He was mercilessly yelling right at Kanda ear now, and stopped abruptly when he spotted a certain sword was unsheathed.

"Shut the fck up and collect your luggage, the train is stopping." It's only morning and that moyashi couldn't do anything better than pissing him off. Kanda grabbed his suitcase and got out of the train quickly right after it stopped.

"Hey wait for me, Kanda." **What got into him now? So eager to see the toilet again huh?**

"What now? You want to die that much huh? Say one more sentence and your head will stuck inside the toilet bowl forever!!" The samurai jerked back and yelled at Allen, unaware that he was responding to the moyashi's thoughts.

"Huh? I just asked you to wait for me, you don't need to be so upset just because of it, right?" **Something's definitely wrong with him, that guy's temper is getting less and less rational now.**

_Crap._

"Well, can you just walk faster before asking me to wait? Or are you too useless to be less of a hindrance?" And Kanda was even heading faster to the exit now. _Like hell I can be calm after listening to all sorts of shit that idiot can think about. You won't be able to live long, moyashi. _The Japanese teen was scanning around and it struck him. The place was packed with people, way too crowded, at least for Kanda. _Shit, I have to drag that moron as far away from these pathetic human as possible. Komui mentioned something about building a small hut somewhere at the forest outskirts. Tch. Investing so much just for a useless bean sprout. _

**Where is he now? **

"ARG!" Kanda groaned and he ran to Allen and grabbed his hand. "What the--" The poor moyashi didn't know what happened and why he was pulled like that.

"Let go of me, Kanda. I can walk on my own. And where the hell are you dragging me to??" **Man, has he gone crazy? I didn't know diarrhea can damage brain cells, too.**

"We are heading to the hut somewhere near the forest. So shut up now." Kanda clenched his teeth so hard why running towards the forest with Allen being pulled along. They banged into people and were received all short of reaction, ranging from surprise to freak out or cursing. Kanda chose to ignore all of them at once. The people were eventually smart enough to avoid and gave way to the two exorcists. The town was small, located itself just right in front of the giant forest.

And finally they had managed to get out of the crowd successfully. Kanda stopped once they got out of the town. They were both panting now.

"Why are you so in such a hurry, Kanda? How's your stomach? At least you can tell me and I could try to increase my speed, too." Allen complained under his heavy breath.

"Shut up and keep going now." Kanda regained his pace again and continue heading towards the woods.

"Can you be just a little bit more civilized for once? I'm worried about you and you are acting worse than an ass" Allen grimaced and quickened his pace so that he could catch up with Kanda whose face was twisted with anger and annoyance, yet still remained silent.

They two were walking in silent. The sky looked like it's going to cry soon. _Yeah, great. Getting cramped inside a damn hut with the stupid bean sprout. And better off, stuck there while I have to endure his nonsense thoughts. Tch, tch. Best mission ever._

**May be he's just upset because of his stomach. Wah, look like it's gonna rain soon… we indeed have to reach the hut soon. I think there are still a few medicines for upset stomach left inside my luggage. Hopefully I can help him get over with this shit.**

Kanda's eyes went softer. He felt a tiny bit of guilt, even though he didn't really do anything wrong. Well, cursing and being rude at people are part of him, so they weren't counted. _May be I'll just get on with the diarrhea episode. Komui's death is already confirmed anyway._

They arrived at the hut just before it started to rain. A small hut with a few pieces of furniture. One bed room. _Damn it. _One bed. _What the fck!!!! _Kanda stormed out of the bedroom after parking his belongings. A pathetic telephone was spotted. Good timing. He could start harassing Komui now. Well, may be later. He was exhausted and longing for a shower now. Allen was sitting on the bed with his suitcase now, looking for the medicine for Kanda, apparently.

Kanda passed quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as he could. He just felt liking acting tough for no reason.

**Yay I've found two packs of Smecta!!! Kanda's stomach can survive for now, yay!! Wait.. why there is only one bed??? Am I supposed to fight with Kanda over this? And is this thing really called 'blanket'???? Man, it's just like an oversize doormat which is big enough to cover half of my body!!!!**

_Wow the idiot finally understood the situation. Took him long enough to realize the obvious. And what??? No blanket??? Fantastic, the smack down show tonight is promised to be so much fun. Two exorcists killing each other over a doormat. Brilliant idea, Komui. Very challenging. _Kanda couldn't stop admiring Komui while he was still inside the bathroom. At the same time, somewhere inside the black orders, a certain supervisor couldn't cease sneezing.

A while later, Kanda let his hair fall down his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.

"Hey, come and get some food. I've just made dinner for you." Allen popped his head out from the kitchen, while preparing the table.

"Where the hell is the food come from? And is it edible for human?" Kanda asked in surprise and pointed his finger to the mysterious bowl, which had a way too big lid on top of it.

"Komui seems to be nice enough to keep tons of food supplies here. I think it can be enough for at least 3 months. And yes, it's edible for a human, if you are one." **God, just how long this mission is going to last? And how long am I able to last, being with this permanent PMS retarded girly man????**

Veins popped everywhere possible on Kanda's forehead. He's thinking of toasting the moyashi now.

"Sit down and it before it cools down. Too bad there's no soba here, so I made instant ramen in stead. The medicine is over there. Have it after you finish your meal. I figured out you wouldn't want to eat with me in the same table, so I've eaten first, while you were having the shower." Allen spoke while he washing the dishes. **I hope the taste is ok for him.**

Kanda eyed Allen's back for awhile. The ramen smelled so good, nothing was better than a hot bowl of ramen in a rainy day.

"Thank." Kanda spoke softly while he began to dig in the food. He ate in silent, decided to deal with the medicine, and well, the bed issue, later.

(To be continued)

-------------------------------------------------------

Note: Smecta: It's kind of medicine that help in stopping diarrhea, in case you don't know.

I wanted to write more but my brain is in the edge of hibernating in any moment. I won't be free again until next friday. I'll try to update if i can find any suitable time. I apologise for any mistakes or typos in the story. No energy to do the checking. In fact I can only open one of my eye now. Well, I should get to bed now... Don't really like the idea of me collapsing in front of the computer. My neck hurts the next day everytimes i do that. So, please review the story if you like it. Hope to see you again soon, Ja ne ^^


	5. Second night

Hi lovely readers, it's me again. I have some rare freetime today so I decided to update this story again, even though i don't really feel like =.= Actually I just wanna make an author note but then I don't feel it's nice to just uploading a blank chapter with only a couple of useless notices. So I decided to continue writing this chapter instead. Anyway, please take a look at the author note after you read the chapter okay~ Thank ^^

Some reminders as usual: Allen's thoughts are in **bolds** as they are hearable to everybody.. normal people's thoughts will be in _italic._

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Allen had just finished washing all the discs. He exhaled tiredly and walked to the bedroom, only to find the bed had already been occupied by a certain samurai. "Get off the bed, Kanda."

"No way, moyashi. You sleep on the floor." Kanda replied with his eyes still shut.

"My name is Allen and get off the bed. Or can you at least shift to the side so that I can have my share of the bed too?" Allen decided to talk nicely as he was too tired for any further arguments and was too desperate for a good sleep. Yet tiredness couldn't seem to stop him from having the annoying thoughts. **You are more suitable to sleep on the floor, girly man. At least your beautiful silky hair can help to mop the floor also.**

Apparently somebody could hear the moyashi's thoughts and didn't please about it. _Fine. Let's see whose hair that will do the mopping job.. _Kanda ignored Allen and turned his body so that he was now lying on his stomach and trying to spread his leg as wide as possible.

Five seconds of complete silence had gone by. 6... 7… Allen smirked. Dark mode, activated.

8...9... THUMP!!

Kanda was on the floor now. His pretty face landed right on the hard surface. He got up immediately after realizing what happened. "WHAT THE FCK IS THAT, STUPID MOYASHI!!!!"

The said moyashi was sitting on the bed, laughing. "Haha you deserved it! Now better be a good boy and I'll allow you to sleep next to me." Allen grinned.

"There's no way in hell I would share the bed with a cursed weakling. Now get lost before I kick you fly to the woods."

The younger teen stuck his tongue out and slammed himself to the bed. The doormat-wannabe blanket wasn't left forgotten either. Apparently it was way too small to fully cover a 15-year-old boy's body so that piece of cloth was simple wrapped around Allen's waist like a piece of dried seaweed being wrapped around the onigiri.

"I said get lost, you did hear me, didn't you?"

The whole room was filled with murderous aura and Allen can feel a cold metal blade being placed at his neck.

Allen's face had gone pale now and he shifted himself to the edge of the bed, as far from Kanda's sword as possible. "Ka- Kanda… Let's solve this in peace, ok? I'll let you have a bigger space, okay?"

"One last time, get off the bed or I'll have Mugen remove you. One, two.."

"Ok, ok just have the bed and die there, you selfish jerk." Allen gave in and jump off the bed.

"Next time don't waste time trying to fight over something you know you can't win."

**How can you be so heartless? After the food I made for you and everything?**

"Think for other just once, can you?" Allen obviously didn't want to sleep on the floor. It was hard and too cold. He sat up and looked around. No couch. **Why Komui is so stingy this time? Can he just get a proper place for his subordinates? Man, how am I gonna spend the night in this kind of situation? Arg... I'm exhausted... **The white hair teen drew his knees up with arms wrapping around. He was rocking slightly while remained seated in that position.

Kanda covered his ears by habit, and somehow managed to squeeze himself at one side of the bed, as if saving a space for the moyashi. He kept his breath even and pretended to be asleep.

**Wow didn't know that Kanda is so fast asleep. May be I can try to sleep next to him and deal with the consequences tomorrow. **

_Yeah may be I can let you sleep with me if you have all your thoughts shut._

**Hmm… I wonder why he always looks so restless.**

_Because I'm stuck here with someone __who keeps watching me sleep while thinking that loud!!! Komui… I swear I'll force Lavi to set all you underwears on fire before killing you to death… How dare you leave me in this situation… _

**Don't tell me he's having a nightmare again? Or upset stomach? But I remember I've given him the medicine already…**

The Japanese teen was fighting hard from killing the bean sprout in any moment. _Two nights at one row… I wonder how long I have to endure all these craps... Yet I still don't know why I decided to take that bloody diarrhea while I'm not having it at all—_

Kanda's thought was interrupted as he felt the bed sinking slightly. The moyashi was lying next to him now.

A few minutes later two exorcists realized just how cold it was and Allen could feel goose bumps were all over his body. He then rose up and walked over to where their luggage was and took out two exorcist coats. **Let have these for tonight and I'll try to get the quilts from the town tomorrow. **He wore his coat and laid the other one on Kanda's torso, with cause the other man to twitch slightly.

**Kanda, Oyasumi.**

The two boys soon drove to a deep sleep, without knowing that they were hugging each other to keep themselves warm from a cold night.

.:. The next morning

Kanda slowly opened his eyes which were soon gone wide as he found the moyashi's face was just a few inches away from his. The said pair of eyes became bigger again when Kanda glanced down to see a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"What the fck.."

(To be continued- May be~)

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes:**

Hey people, thank you so much for suporting me in this story. I value your reviews a lot, too. That's why i want your opinions.

Well, the thing is, I made this story on whimp, which mean there was no plan, no outline or anything... that's why i missed out lots of details here and there. The story is a bit messy because of that reason, too. And also, I feel that the story is getting crapier and become more like those soapy Korean drama which are long and meaningless. Yeah I hate soapy Korean drama and my story is going toward the same direction as that " And because I only write stories at night, as it is the time when I'm most productive, though there is not much energy left. That's why my chapters are normally short and loaded with typos and grammartical mistakes. And is my story confused you guys? Coz sometime I re-read it and found myself getting a little bit confused, too..

So that's why I'm asking for your opinions, whether I should continue writing this, or just randomly put in something that makes Allen be cured from the syndrome, end the story and move on with something else. Your reviews are important to me and they will decide the fate of this story, thank you so much for reading.

Ja ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody... Thank you so much for you comments, I've decided to continue this story. And thank you for giving me the motivation to try harder :) The new chapter's up, i tried to write longer this time. I typed this in a hurry but hopefully it's still good enough ^^

Just the quick reminder (which was copied and pasted from last chapter, haha): Allen's thoughts are in **bolds**, Kanda's and other ppl thoughts are in _italics._

Enjoy the story :)

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"ARG!!! Get lost, you pervert!!!" Kanda yelled on top of his lungs, face turned bright red from a mixture embarrassment and anger. A loud thud was soon to be heard and a certain moyashi had his face landed right the floor.

"Ouch!! Kanda!! What the hell was that for???"

"For some pervert who tried to molest me while I slept. Dare to touch me again and I'll chop your useless arms off, you sicko." Kanda spat while storming into the bathroom.

"Hey do you think that's a bit too much?" Allen mumbled, sad eyes gluing on the floor. **I only have my share of the bed, what's the big deal of that??**

_Tch. How annoying…_

.:.

Allen made breakfast and the two exorcists ate in silence. Kanda finished his food and quickly walked out of the room, eyes fearfully fixed at the now trembling telephone in the livingroom.

"What the hell?" Allen sat there totally pissed of. **What does he think of me? A maid? I made food for him despite his freaking PMS attitude and he still treat me like this??**

_I heard you, asshole. Let me finish calling that bastard Komui then I'll slice your ass off, moron._ Kanda thought while he was dialing violently. He let out the devil smirk. _Heh, at least I'm starting to get use to that idiot's loud thoughts. Now dealing with that stupid moyashi is like a piece of cake._

The smirk turned upside down after the Komui's voice started to show up on the line. "Good morning, boys. So you've arrived. Are you both still alive?"

"Yes, we are. But one of us is going to die soon. And so do you. Now you better explain what the hell is going on before I chop all your komurins to pieces."

"Please calm down, calm down, Kanda- kun. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What the fck is this mission about? There's only a fcking map without any detail about the innocence at all. And how the hell did you think two people can fit in a fcking shack with only one fcking bed like this????" Kanda roared in his maximum volume. Somewhere in the kitchen, Allen jumped out of his skin and almost dropped the dishes.

"Ok, ok. No need to raise your voice like that. I heard you. About the mission, since it's a new discovered phenomenon, we haven't sent any for investigation yet. But there's a high chance that it's an innocence that caused the strange phenomenon. Apparently, there was a news about villagers talking about a hundreds years old tree somewhere in the north- east part of the forest, that disappeared and reappeared in the next morning, and they couldn't find it anywhere. My assumption is that the tree is still there but it can shrink so small that it's almost invisible, as the people there said the tree shows up rights at the same spot as it was before it vanishes. So you—"

"Forget the fcking mission. I'm going home. There's no way in hell I'll waste my time finding that fcking miniature and babysit the moyashi at the same time." Kanda angrily muttered under his breath. Sure he didn't want the moyashi to here what they were speaking about.

"I know the mission is a bit time consuming, but I need you to keep Allen- kun there as long as possible, so I can have enough time to find the cure for him. And there—"

"Then I'll be stuck here forever if you can't find it at all?? You don't even know what had caused the disease, how are you going to find the cure??? I don't care. I'm going back now."

"Hey can you just listen to me without interrupting? Give me one month, ok? If I a month later I still couldn't find the cure, you are free to go back. By the way I've just found out some information about 'that person' but I'm only willing to give you once you agree to stay there long enough …." Kanda could imagine a big fat grin was forming on Komui's face.

"Stop fooling me with that fcking shit. One month, just one fcking month and I'll leave this place." Kanda gritted his teeth, wondering why he knew Komui was bluffing him yet he still decided to give in so easily.

_Heh, such a gullible object. _Komui smirk and started to speak again. "Now listen, the villagers said that the tree returns to its normal size before dawn and it would disappear anytime during noon. You may find that information useful. Also, there's a number of akumas loitering around and whoever went into the forest had never been seen again. And please help me to observe Allen- kun. We can hear his thoughts which mean the akumas can also do the same thing. Be careful okay. And about the house, since it's an emergency, that's the best I can get. For the you- know- what reason, try from having Allen- kun going to places with many people. Oh, my coffee is here. Well, speak to you later, and don't kill each other, ok. Ja ne~"

And then the line went dead. Kanda grasped the receiver so tight that it almost broke into two. The angry teen then slammed the phone off, and walked away quickly, before he could return and shatter it to pieces. Now he wished he could have the teleport spell so that he could teleport to the Order and sucker punch that Komui until his sister can not recognize him.

The samurai stomped into the bedroom, and he saw Allen lying on the bed, playing with Timcanpy. Kanda grabbed his coat, wore it on, but not to forget giving Allen a glare.

"Yo, what did Komui say? You look really furious, heh" Allen asked with his usual smile. **Wow he looks pretty mad. Gotta act nicely before his glare fry my to death.**

"Tch, It's none of your concern. Now get you ass up and stop wasting time. We still have a mission to do. Take the food with you as we might have to sleep in the forest for tonight." With that, Kanda left absurdly after having a good hold of his dear sword.

**Oh God... why I have to partner a jerk like that? I'd grow boobs if that idiot can ever be not angry for one day.**

_What the hell!? _Kanda twitched. He couldn't help but wonder how many weird things that idiot can think of. He sat on the chair in the living room while waiting for Allen. 5 minutes later….

"Oi STUPID MOYASHI!! Come out faster!! What the hell that takes you so long?" _Tch. One whole month waste of time._

"I'm here. And my name is Allen, you dumb ass." **Just patiently wait for a few seconds and you can even lay eggs already, you girly chicken.**

Kanda slowly turned and unsheathed mugen. "You want to die??"

"Huh? You want to kill me because I said out my name?"

_Opps… he didn't say that chicken part out loud._ Kanda angrily put back his sword and turned his heels. _Tch. Screw that retarded moyashi and his twisted thoughts. And what the…. _Kanda's eyes widened slightly as he spotted a gigantic heap behind Allen.

"What the fck is that?" Kanda used his sword to point at the huge bags.

"Errr… food? You know my appetite." Allen replied sleepily.

"Tch."

And then they walked to the forest in silent.

"Hey you know where we are going right? You have any further details about the mission from Komui?" Allen broke the silent once they started walking deeper to the woods.

"Hell yeah. There's a tree that can disappear and reappear again at the same spot. Like hell I can find that fcking tree out of BILLIONS trees here!!!"

"Hah!! Yeah, it takes time to find, but be patient, okay" Allen beamed, trying hard to calm the Japanese exorcist down. **What is it that keeps bugging me? This trip seems weird even from the beginning. And I'm stuck in a godforsaken place with Kanda is the only other human left to talk with. Fell like they are trying to dump me here or something…**

Okay, he was calm now. "We are going toward north- east side of the forest. The tree should be somewhere there, according to that bastard Komui."

"Okay. Hey, why we have to do this mission all ourselves? There's even no finder just to at least show us the exact location"

"Komui said nobody ever return once they ever step into the forest. May be that's why he didn't feel like wasting a few useless finders just to show us the way."

They continue to walk, and trees are the only things that visible there.

**Argg... I'm so bored. Why it has to be so green??? I wish I could go with Lavi. It'll be more fun… At least he'll keep me entertain by talking non-stop… At least I'll feel like I'm working with a human, not a disorder killing machine…**

_Well, I better say something before I lose my temper at start slaughtering that fcking moyashi._

"There should be a small river ahead. Let's go there faster and take a break."

**What? Kanda's breaking the ice? Perhaps no matter how inhuman you are, you still have social need after all.**

Veins popped all over Kanda's face. The poor man tried to walk faster so that he wouldn't slay the moyashi right away. _What the fck's stopping me from chopping off that retarded brain of his???_

.:. At the river bank .:.

"Yay~ we can take a break, at last!!" Allen beamed and found himself settle down with his back leaning on a tree. "Aww.. I wish I could jump into the water right away.."

"Tch." Kanda sat down, making sure that he kept a distant from Allen. _Yeah feel free to jump and drown yourself there, annoying idiot._

**Hmm… I should eat a little bit… hungry now… **Allen thought while took about his 'little bit' amount of food, which was an enormous bag with full of… bread?

_Tch. I could feed dozens of pigs with that amount of food. Will he even eat me if we get stuck in this forest for so long? Who know whether he'd lose his sanity or not, when it comes to hunger… _Kanda couldn't help but shuddered even when thinking about that himself.

They were sitting there for awhile and right when Kanda was about to fall asleep, he heard some rustles coming from a nearby bush. "Huh? An animal?"

"What?" Allen lifted his head up when he saw Kanda started to move. "Where are you going?"

"Stay here, I'll take a look at what's coming to us." Kanda walked over to the bushes and he saw a petite old lady was walking towards him. _Huh? An old woman?_

"Hi there. What are you going here for? This forest is no place for humans, young man." The woman spoke to Kanda. She was dressed in an old and raggy outfit with a hood over her head.

"That my line, old hag. Why the hell does an old woman wonder in a place like this?"

_Komui once said anybody who went into the forest won't be seen again… That means death right? Then this woman can be an akuma??? _Kanda stayed alert, his hand already had a good grip of mugen.

"Don't be so rude, boy. I'm a fortune teller coming from xyz village. I'm going to the town for some businesses. I heard the forest is pretty dangerous but I have no choice since this is the shortest way to get to the town from my village. Now I'm about to stop by the river to rest for awhile. How about you? Come and sit with me for a moment, I'll tell you about you future." The woman smiled and started walking.

"Tch. Like I'd be interested in these superstitious things." Yet Kanda still started to move along. _Something is still fishy though. I better stay alert… _However Japanese exorcist almost dropped his jaw as he remembered something while they were going near to where Allen was sitting. _Shit I totally forgot about that Moyashi's problem!!! Fck… I better do something before that old witch start to react on that idiot's thoughts._

He started to move faster but stopped absurdly when Allen called out. "KANDA!! She's an akuma!!!"

"Hahaha, too late, dear" The woman turned out to be a level two akuma. She then stabbed Kanda right on his chest before he could unsheathe mugen.

"KANDA!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's the chapter? Lol, i just realized that my previous chapters were waaay to short, no wonder i kept an uneasy feeling that something's missing... I tried to shift my writing time to day time, too.. Now I'm able write more with lesser weird ideas :P

Arg~ I'm not good at description " I've read many stories with authors that have awesome desriptive writing skill... and I envy them " for me a forest means some pathetic trees and river means a place with water, that's all T__T anyway, I think 's idea about the fortune teller was fascinating and couldn't help but adding it to the chapter xD though i still can't think of which trap the fortune tell can set... my mind is not that brilliant, haha

Thank you again for all the reviewers... And please continue to support me and don't forget to comment, ok ^^

By the way, can somebody tell me what does the story's life mean? I saw it in the document manager tab~ So what happen if the life turned 0??? I'm still a pretty beginner when it comes to uploading stories and stuffs, hehe~


	7. Third night

Hey lovely people, it's me again :D I know some of you feel like i left the previous chapter ended abruptly. Yeah, I did, coz i was tired and felt the need to take my ass off the chair once in a while. I'm sorry for that. So i decided to update the chapter sooner. I won't have time next week, anyway :) And for reader who felt the way i write Allen is a bit OOC, i'm sorry for that, too. Coz i'm just too obsessive about Kanda, I can't recall how's any other characters behave at all. I hope this chapter didn't contain so much in OCCness. Heh, i've talked too much already, enjoy the chapter :) You should know what the **bolds **and _italics _sentences are for so i guess i don't repeat it anymore :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"KANDA!!!!"

"Shit." _I was so occupied with moyashi's thoughts being heard… _The surprise attack had sent Kanda fly and hit a nearby tree. The pitiful tree soon broke off due to the impact.

"No, Kanda… INNONCENCE, activate!!!" Allen was battling with the akuma now, but only to find that he alone could barely evade the attack. **Gosh, I'm still no match for a level two. Hmm… may be I can use the rock behind me as a base and then jump up to shoot it… **And Allen did according to his thoughts. However, by the time Allen climbed on the rock, the akuma had already on the air, with all the machine guns aiming at Allen. **Shit!!!**

The young exorcist was fast enough to roll of the rock before it was mashed by millions of bullets. **What else can I do now? Think, Allen, think!! Let's see… the akuma's feet seem to be much smaller than it body. Yes!! I can make the akuma lose its balance if I shoot the feet. OK, here we are!! **

The plan once again failed for obvious reason. The akuma simply jumped off and dodged every single attack that Allen had released. The boy soon worn out and his energy too was drained while making fruitless damage to the monster. **What's happened to me? Seems that I can't last any longer. **

_Tch… to think that I can die with such a lame attack… complacent stupid akuma… _Kanda was panting, hand placed on his chest, as if he could shove back, or stop the blood from oozing out by doing that. His sight was blurry; the image in front of his eyes didn't seem to stop swaying. He tried to focus and could barely see the moyashi was struggling, hard. _Retarded bean sprout. Of course any less retarded creature can dodge your attacks after hearing you lousy thoughts. Tch… I better do something before that akuma comes to me after finishing off that idiot. Hmm… good thing's they don't seem to notice me at all… _Kanda slowly extended his hand and grabbed mugen with difficulties. The sword seemed to be heavier than ever. _Shit, I've lost too much blood just because of carelessness… it's all the moyashi's fault!!!_

Allen was now completely squashed. **Arg… why does this happen??? I can't just die here, two exorcists died from a lowly level two akuma, what a shame… No, I won't give up till the end, innocence, stay with me, please. **Allen got back his stance, his innoncence now turned bazooka- like, ready to fire again.

_I'll just wait for that idiot attacks again before releasing one last blow. Mugen, just give me the strength this one time. _Kanda tried hard to stay concentrated, his eyes fixed at the akuma. His hands shaken, yet still chose to hold mugen tightly, too tight that his palms bled streams of blood.

"CROSS BEAM!!!"

_Now is the chance. _Kanda stealthy ran nearer to them, "Mugen, KAICHUU ICHIGEN!!!!"

"What??? That exorcist is still alive????" The akuma was too surprise it couldn't react to the combined shoots of the two exorcists.

"KANDA!!!" Allen was surprised too, his mouth soon formed a smile and tears were streaming down his cheeks. **Thank God he's still alive!!!!**

_Tch. That moyashi has wasted too much time!!! _Couldn't afford to have thing goes wrong again, Kanda ran towards the akuma, using his last energy remained, leapt up to deliver a final strike. And the akuma simply blown up bitterly, since it didn't even have time to shut off its mouth before kicking the bucket.

The explosion made Kanda fly again and this time he found himself flatted in the puddle of his own blood.

"KANDA!!!" **Shit, he's lost too much blood. What can I do now??? We can't continue to go forward at this state. Going back should be the best resort for now. **

The injured samurai's arm was carefully lifted over Allen's shoulder. The white hair teen also put his arm around Kanda's waist to get better support. They slowly trudged back through the forest.

_Tch… I turned this useless all because of this stupid moyashi… danm him and his fcking thoughts!!! _

"Hey Kanda, are you still ok?"

"Stop wasting time with stupid question. Do I look like I'm ok at all?"

**Wow he's still even remained conscious after such a huge amount of blood losses. ****Amazing!! **"wow you still can talk so much huh?"

"Shut up, stupid moyashi. I turned out like this because of whom??? I guess my life would turn way shorter being surrounding by weakling like you."

"Huh? Weakling? Did someone get knocked out even before the battle start?? And now you are saying it's my fault? Well, I won't blame you, though; perhaps the akuma hit you too hard that made you fragile tiny little brain shattered into the size of the watermelon seeds. Don't worry, since I'm such a nice person, I'll even teach you how to say my name once you are in better condition." Allen trailed off, only stopped when he glanced down and saw Kanda's face, which had turned crimson red due to anger. **Opps. I made him angry. Hahaha it's not everyday that I can mock Kanda without risking my own life… **

Yes Kanda was furious, but the only thing he could do now is bringing out his famous ever- scary glare. Talking to the stupid moyashi was way to much battery- consuming.

Allen gulped as he realized that he had gone a bit too far and started to worry about his life once Kanda recovers. **Shit, he might chop me into pieces once his injuries are healed… Arg... I'm doomed!!!**

_Congratz. You've produced a smartest statement for today. Ugh… I don't think __my eyes can stay over any longer. Danm you moyashi!!! Only good at bringing bad omens…_

Allen felt his legs were getting heavier. He turned to Kanda just to find that he had already felt asleep. "Oi, wake up, Kanda. You can't sleep now, oi BAKANDA!!!"

"Shut up moyashi. Stop being so annoying. I'm tired…"

Allen let Kanda sat down against a big tree. **What am I going to do now??? **Allen now squatted down, back facing Kanda. Then he lifted both of Kanda's arms and put them around his neck. Next, the bean sprout slowly stood up, arms bent interlacing under Kanda's knees so that he could lift the samurai up and kept him balance on his back. **Wow… he's much lighter than I thought...**

"What the… Put me down, stupid moyashi!!!"

"Shut up, now you can sleep whenever you like. I need to bring you back before it turns dark" **I need to find him a doctor, too. I don't think my first- aid skill is not enough for such serious injuries.**

"Tch… how annoying…" Kanda frowned, yet still decided to rest his head on the moyashi's.

"But there's something I still don't understand. How come the akuma can predict my attack so easy? Like it could read my thoughts or something…" Allen couldn't help but wondered.

"Huh… yeah may be… the akumas get new abilities once they evolve to the next level anyway. May be that akuma can read thoughts…" Kanda murmured with his eyes closed.

"Man, that's scary. I didn't have a chance to hit it at all. Lucky it didn't notice you at all…"

"Yeah, lucky…"

And then they both remain silent all the way back home.

Allen put Kanda on the bed. He roughly bandaged Kanda after much effort trying to stop the bleeding. "Hey Kanda, just lie here and rest for awhile ok? I'll run to the town to get a doctor for you. I can't stop the bleeding on my own.

"No need. I heal fast. Just stay here."

"But Kanda—"

"I said stay. Is it difficult to understand? This is nothing. You've seen so many times how fast I could heal; now just shut up and stop bothering me for a moment." _Idiot, I can't imagine what disasters you will create wandering off by yourself._

"Ok, I'll make something for you to eat, then." **To be frank, I don't think it's a good idea to let him stay here alone, though. He can be a bastard but who knows he might take his last breath while I'm out? Nono it's sad to die alone~ **Allen let his thoughts trailed off while retreating to the kitchen.

_What the???? Sarcasm thoughts??? Well, he's Cross' apprentice anyway. His mind's supposed to be twisted being trained under that guy. _

A moment later Allen came back with a bowl of some condensed substance. Porridge???

The white hair exorcist went over and sat on the bed. "I figured out you should be too tired to eat, so I made porridge, just to keep your stomach filled. Now open your mouth, say 'ahhh', come on, open your mouth"

"What? Are you sick? I said left me alone. Just leave the food there, I can eat it on my own."

"It's my duty to take care of comrade. And how are you gonna eat? If you start using your hands, the wounds will just open again. So just behave and stop wasting my bandages." Allen dully said while shoving the spoon to Kanda mouth, which was shut tightly. "Open your mouth, please"

Kanda was biting his lower lip now. _This is so annoying, why can't this moron leave him alone?_

"Be a good boy and don't make me use force, please, baKanda."

"Who are yo—" Allen caught his chance, he shoved the spoon mercilessly into Kanda's mouth, shuddered slightly when he felt the metal gritted against the samurai's teeth.

Kanda growled fiercely. His face went red from the humiliation and rage.

"Just be good and let me feed you. It's ok since you are badly injured anyway. Or you want me prepare the milk and pour it to the bottle for you to suck yourself?"

"Stop it, moyashi, before I—"

**Opps. Second spoon… wow it's so much easier to feed him than thoundsands of babies out there… **

"What the fck, moyashi!!!" The substance was gushed out and now it was all over Kanda's chest.

"Thing wasn't get so complicated if you just swallow it. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Tch. That why I've told you, just leave me alone." Kanda tried to sit up but apparently the wound in his chest didn't allow him to. "Fck off!!"

Allen put the bowl down and walked to the toilet. He returned a moment later with a wet tower in his hand. Then he gently wiped Kanda's chest. The old teen tensed from the touch. "Just try to relax for once, can you?" **I do no harm to you so can you just stop making your life so difficult? I'm injured too, you know? And now I stood here serving you while you can't just stop being an ass.**

_Who asks you to do the unnecessary things?_Though never admit it, somehow Kanda always try to give in after hearing Allen's thought.

Allen resumed his work again as he saw Kanda relaxed a bit. Then he slowly started cleaning Kanda's chin and mouth. **I've never been this close to Kanda… or even see his face this clear… it's just… beautiful… ewww~ what am I thinking??? **Allen blushed slightly and shook his head.

_I heard it… I knew it!! You sicko.. now I better be prepared… once he starts molesting me I'll kick him right at the crotch. _

And then nothing happened. Allen waltzed to the toilet, dumping the towel there, and get a good hold of the bowl again.

"Now stop protesting so I can finish this. I need to rest, too."

"If you are tired then stop doing this shit. I don't recall I've ever asked you for help at all."

Allen raised an eyebrow, ignored Kanda and began to dig to the bowl. Then he brought another spoon to Kanda's mouth. This time the Japanese exorcist grudgingly took the food. He was too tired to protest anymore. The bowl soon became empty. "See, I told you, if you just behave yourself from the beginning."

"Tch."

Allen put the bowl down to take the so- called blanket and covered Kanda's body with it. **Arg… this blanket is just way too small… Gotta spend another night squeezing under the coat again… Yeah may be I should cover Kanda with his coat, too. The stupid blanket isn't long enough to cover his body anyway.**

After trying to have Kanda covered from neck to toes with all sort of things he can find, Allen found his way to the kitchen, leaving Kanda behind with his endless cursing.

The bean sprout returned to the bedroom after fully stuffing his stomach. He looked at Kanda for awhile and decided to lie on the cold floor.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kanda called out from the bed above.

"Trying to sleep of course." Allen turned to sleep on his stomach. His back just ached too much.

"Get on the bed, idiot." Kanda muttered, face full with exasperation.

"I thought you don't like sharing bed with me?" Allen quickly jolted up. He could be set free from this cold hell floor any moment.

"Just get on the bed, stupid moyashi." Kanda tiredly demanded.

Though surprised by Kanda's offer, Allen still quickly followed as told. "Are you sure about sharing bed with me?" He questioned after settling down the bed.

"You afraid I'll get cold huh?" Allen couldn't help but continue asked cheerfully. **Kanda's being nice out of sudden!!!! May be he did acknowledge all the things I've done for him after all.**

"Just shut up and sleep already. By the way, don't you dare to touch me, or I'll kick you fly like this morning."

"You are the one who touched me, idiot."

"Ok, then get off the bed. I withdraw my offer. Get off!!!"

"Sorry, don't get angry so fast. I will not touch you. Satisfied?" Allen negotiated. He wouldn't let his chance being on the soft bed to slip away. The floor was way too hard, and too cold.

"Then shut your fcking mouth up and sleep already."

"Ok, ok. Good, night, Kanda."

_Night._

_(To be continued)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yo~ how do you find this chapter going? Not much of a plot though... But I think my writing got improved by a little bit, and the number of words keep increasing, yay =D By the way, i wrote this at 12am... guess that I just can't help being a night person :( i tried to shift my writing hours to day time and look at the previous chapter, I think it like shit with helpless attempts trying to create humours. Anyway, thank you for all of your feedback. Please continue to give reviews, thanx you :)_


	8. Fourth night

Hi lovely readers, i'm back xD thank for all the reviews. Bear it with me for a few second, just wanna spend a few lines responding to some of your feedbacks :)

To twilightserius: Thank you so much for the idea, but I don't think my mind is able to handle so many stuffs =P I set the story as when Allen had just joined the Orders for a few months, that's why he still couldn't deal with a level 2 akuma alone yet. And besides, I can't handle so much drama, so sorry for that =.=

To MitarashiiDango and other people who wondered about my sleeping habit: Yeah, i'm a bit of a nocturnal creature.. normally i sleep ard 3 or 4am, or even able to watch sunrise before climbing to bed =P most of my classes start in the afternoon that's why you can find that my living style is a bit abnormal =P and i find myself extremely productive during the night anyway.

Okie, i better start the story now before you all jump in and punch my eyes all purple. Haha just joking, i know u'd nvr do that =P Anyway, hope you enjoy the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

So it was morning. The sound of birds chipping was all he could heard. The man slowly opened his eyes, feeling a slight pain on his chest. Yes, at least the wound was almost healed, within one night. He sat up looking around. No side of any white moving object. _Where the hell is the bean sprout?_

The kitchen was empty. There was food on the table, together with a note. Kanda took a quick glance and he stood there for a moment before the poor note was totally crumpled, hard. He angrily left the house, and tried running to the town as fast as he could. _Stupid idiot. What the hell do you mean by going town to buy quilt?? It's still fcking morning!!! Why can't that idiot just wait till I wake up??? Moyashi, once I found you, you're a dead meat._

.:.

Allen walked around the town, having his hood up so that he could hide his unusual white hair. The market was pretty crowded. **And why the hell do these people keep looking at me?? It's not like I'm wearing bikini with helmet or something. There you are, what the hell are you giggling about? **Allen glared as the two giggling girls, once wishing inwardly that he would have Kanda's deathly glare so that he could burn them up instantly. He tried to walk faster now; eyes darted from shops to shops. He started to curse himself now, for leaving the house because of a stupid reason- the image of a sleeping Kanda was unbearable- yeah, he had to run away from the house fast before he started putting weird ideas into actions. **I'd probably get killed once I'm back anyway. **He was getting uneasy now, as more and more people started to give him disgusting looks. For no reason, the boy just hunched his shoulders, eyes sticking on the round as he began to walk faster, with tears streaming down his cheeks. His speed increased and he was running now, with his head still remain low, only stopped abruptly as he bumped hard into somebody. And he felt on the ground due to the collision.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry" He stood up quickly and apologized to the person, with head bowed with eyes closed.

"Huh? What now? Not buying quilt already?" and there it was a familiarly annoying voice. Allen looked up now, face turned white in terror.

"Oh shit. Kanda??!!! How do you know I'm here??? And hey, aren't you still injured???" Though still scared of getting killed by Kanda, his face was somehow lighten up, as if salvation had finally come.

"I told you I heal fast, idiot. And what happen to you?" Kanda asked with his face remained emotionless.

"I… I don't know… people here are just looking at me as if I have diseases or something… I just can't get it" Allen was sobbing now. **At least Kanda is here…**

_Tch. You are obviously carrying a disease, idiot. Everybody here can have their ears burst if they have to listen to all your stupid thoughts whole day._

"Who asked you to go out alone??? This town is… err… the people here don't like white hair with… scar on the face…" _What the hell am I babbling about???_

"Huh?" Allen looked at him, confused.

"Nothing. It's just that the people here are so friendly with visitors. And your appearance makes things worse." Phew… that was the best reason he could give for now.

**Yeah I know that. Nobody wants me anyway. **Allen dragged his feet slowly, his sad eyes started to find interest in the ground again.

"I'm going to get the stupid blankets; you just get back to the fcking house."

"But you are still injured, Kanda." Allen knew that he would be scolded for sure, but he just felt like asking; hoping that he could be with Kanda a little longer. Well, he didn't know why he wanted so, though.

"Don't you understand English? I told you that I've healed, or is it too difficult for you to comprehend?" Kanda snapped, his voice was a bit louder than usual.

"But you… I mean, you said the people here don't like strangers, so it'd be better if we stick toge---"

"What now? I'm not weak like somebody. I don't get all freaked out just because people are looking at me." Kanda shot his usual glare to idea, and continue before the younger teen had any chance to protest.

"And as far as I can remember, you were the one who got squashed your soul out and I don't think you have the fast healing ability like me either. So don't think you can amaze me by dragging your ass out here. Now, either returning home by yourself or letting mugen to send you off." Kanda took out his sword, and pointing it at Allen.

"Ok, fine. I'm going back now, happy?" **Why are you so desperate sending me off like this??? I know it's obvious that you don't want to be with me more than a second, but it's cruel, still…**

_Oh fck you Komui. I didn't ask to babysit a stupid emo kid!!! _"Look, just go home to rest or whatever. I expect you to be in full health as soon as possible so that we can end this mission fast, ok? I don't have time loitering here forever." Kanda spoke again with a softer tone, and walked away just right after he finished the sentence. Sometime the Japanese exorcist felt like he cursed and blamed Komui for everything relating to the moyashi that made his heart went soft.

Allen stood there for a moment, watching Kanda left. He exhaled while turning his back and left the market. At least he was able to walk back remaining intact.

.:.

Kanda kicked the door open, feeling stupid. He dumped the blankets right at the living room and went to the toilet to wash his face. _Just what am I? carrying these stupid blanket around the town??? Man, if Komui ever asked me to do any mission in this fcking area, I swear his head would come off right after he says the town's name._

**Huh? Kanda's back already? **"Kanda?"

"Shut the fck up. The blankets are at the livingroom. Now get lost and don't bother me for the rest of the day. Kanda spat and walked over to the bed. He needed to lie down for awhile, at least to cool himself down a little bit. It wasn't like he was fully recovered and dragging those stupid heavy blankets all the way back here while keeping his face straight was too much labor.

**Lazy ass. He didn't**** even bother to close the door. **Allen was in the living room now to collect the blanket. Something was bothering him now. Oh, it's just the telephone, with a bent receiver that had cracks all over the place. **Oh it was Kanda who used the phone the other they. What is he? Gundam? Can't he just leave the phone nicely like a normal person would? **Decided not to let the troubled phone waste him time any more, Allen continue to carry the blankets to the bedroom. By the time reaching the place, he found Kanda lay there, sleeping soundly. The boy the put a blanket to cover the other teen's body, didn't forget to stealthily stole a few quick glances on Kanda's beautiful face now and then…

.:. The next evening…

"Walk faster, stupid idiot!!!" Kanda called from his back. They were walking to the forest once again, after getting their energies back.

"I'm coming." Allen tried to increase his speed, while being careful not to drop any of his precious food along the way. **Kanda's always in the bad mood. I mean, he looks so peaceful while sleeping. Even though it's weird, sometimes I just feel like k---**

Kanda quicken his pace, thinking hard on how to shut that sickening pubescent brain of the other exorcist up. _There's no way I would earn my self the murderer title just because I lose my control after hearing his dirty thought!!! No, this Kanda's not that weak!!! _

"Oi bean sprout, since you are too weak to deal with the level 2 akumas, try to make use of your hopeless brain for once and start to come up with how to deal with them."

"Your brain is more desperate, baKanda. How many decades will it take for you to actually be able to remember my name?"

"Too bad my mind is not programmed to actually remember weakling and idiot's name"

"Somebody who was knocked off flat at the first blow has no right to call other people weaklings. At least I was able to stand and fight until the battle end. Never mind, though, as I don't think your poor little brain can ever realize that." Allen replied indifferently. **Whatever, Kanda… I guess you are only good at showing off how dirty your mouth is. It's not like I can compete with you about that…**

"I told you to shut up and think, better do it now or else don't blame me why you have to die so soon." Kanda grimaced, still angry with himself for leaving his guard down so easily that time. _Tch, It's all the moyashi's thought. Next time I should tell the akuma to chop his head off first. Stupid moyashi._

They kept walking until the night came. Kanda decided to stop and rest as they had come near to the place where the innocence- holding tree was assumed to be.

"Hey, good night, Kanda. Hopefully we can find the innocence soon." Allen left out a soft smile and snuggled inside the sleeping bag. However, he sat back again after a moment, as he didn't receive any respond from Kanda.

The older exorcise didn't reply. He closed his eyes just for them to rest, but he didn't allow himself to fall asleep any moment. It was too dangerous leaving himself fully vulnerable in a place like this. His face twisted slightly as he felt somebody was watching him. _What the hell is that moyashi doing???_

**I wondered if Kanda has already asleep. Shit, I don't know what happen to me recently? Why I keep thinking about Kanda this way??? Why must I sacrifice my precious sleep just to watch his face?? Why I'm drawn to some---**

"What the fck are you doing? Stop looking at my face and drooling like that, you disgusting brat!!!!" Kanda's eyes shot open and he yelled in his full volume that make Allen jumped.

"Wha… you scared me Kanda… I was just… I just want to check whether you are ok… anyway, it's not gonna be safe if both of us fall asleep at the same time, right???" Allen's face went pale and he was fidgeting now, trying to make sense of what he said as much as possible.

"Ok, then you go to sleep, I will watch."

"No, it's ok, Kanda. I've already slept a lot today. Beside, you were injured more seriously than I was the last time----" The sentence was cut as Allen feel a fierce glare landing on him.

"I'll guard here. At least I'm smart enough to look at the surrounding, not at other's exorcist's face." Kanda stood up and walked to the nearby tree.

Allen was now sheepishly hiding inside the sleeping bag. His face slightly blushed from the emberassment. A few minutes went by, his mechanic left eye started to move violently and he knew what was that meant. He jerked up and walked over to Kanda.

"Kanda, there are akumas here, a few more are coming toward us." He alarmed Kanda, who then unshealthed his sword. Allen too started to activate his anti- akuma arm, all gearing up for the approaching fight.

In the midst of that dark night, a full moon shined upon the two exorcists, who now had their backs against each other, fully aware that they were surrounded by a whole big load of akumas.

"Let's go, Kanda."

And they both jumped mid- air, weapons readied for the coming massacre.

(To be continued)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hey how's it? Not much story line here either, but i guarantee more things will happen in the next chapter (obviously) =P just a bit lazy to type now that's why i stop half way, so sorry ^^; Btw does anybody know how to deal with cactus? Mine is dying soon, i think =( there's some white cotton all over it and the half bottom of the cactus has turned brown. Feel like i should start to prepare a funeral for it soon :'(

Anyway please review, okay :) thank you so much, 'till next time... ja ne~


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody, sorry for the late update... I'm still in vietnam enjoying my holiday, that's y i don't have much time sitting at the computer. Thank you for all of your reviews, I love you xD

Anyway, enjoy this story. I wan't really concentrated when typing this, and I think it's a bit weird :-x

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Their bodies were soaked with blood. Way too many akumas shown up. Allen wondered just how many times had he shot the them, yet more and more just came up. Kanda was tired, too. He was panting hard, using all his strength to help him remained balance on the now bloodied ground. He had to do double the work, thank for the stupid bean sprout. Yeah, the bean sprout was more than useless now, with all his thoughts being heard, it was just like asking the question while showing the answer at the same time. And Kanda had to do all the covering up and killing, whenever the akumas came up against what Allen planed.

Allen stepped back, breathing hard as if he would never get oxygen again. **What happened? Somehow the akumas can dodge my attacks most of the time… **However, Allen wasn't the type who would give up so easily. He soon found his stance, and resumed back to his fighting mode again. **And why the hell Kanda kept jumping up and down around me like that? Does the thirst for killing make him be come that desperate? **Allen thought out of exasperation

_Yeah you don't know how desperate __I want to let you die here alone, you stupid unworthy weakling. _Kanda moved back a little and used first illusion to send one big chunk of akumas back to hell.

In the end, they still managed to clear all the akumas in the surrounding, all courtesy of Kanda's endless effort, in both killing and trying to hide the fact that the akumas could actually heard Allen's thoughts, too.

"Hey, thank for helping me in the fight." Allen said with a weak smile while sitting back, his eyes locked at the ground. He was disappointed with himself. The moyashi now was on the verge of tears thinking of him became so useless that he couldn't even go through an easy fight like that.**Just what's wrong with me? Are the injuries during the precious fight that bad that they actually affect my fighting ability? No wonder Komui asked Kanda to assist me. He must predict that I'd become this weak. **He tried to hold back, yet tears were still streaming down his checks. **Great. Now Kanda will think that he's traveling with a 6 years old girl.**

But his sobs were soon died always as somebody came and sat beside him. "What the hell are you doing? We come here to find the innocence and I don't have time to watch your drama. Now just shut up and sleep before I chop you into pieces and finish of the mission myself." Kanda said with his eyes closed. He leaned his back against the tree, trying to relax while hugging mugen like a bolster.

"Yeah I know you hate weaklings so much and I was sent just to make a hindrance for you. Sorry for disturbing and wasting your time…"

"You are disappointing me. The moyashi I know is a weakling, yet he had such a ridiculously strong will that could keep him going forward. And from what I know, parasite- type innocence has its power varies depend on its exorcist's emotions. So stop letting your emotions turning you into something worse than what you already are." Kanda spoke with his face turned away from Allen.

"Kanda…" Allen turned, puppy eyes looking at Kanda with admiration.

"What now?" Kanda questioned irritatingly, still refused to look at Allen. And then his body suddenly tensed up as somebody was putting arms around his waist, squeeze him tight. And then a head leaning on his back, coming with a whole new sobbing season, just to add more sound effect. Kanda remained dumfounded. Honestly he didn't know how to react. Part of him felt like shoving the moyashi off, minced his arms off and feed them to the akumas. Yet the ultra-rare nice side of his appeared at the same time and told him to stop acting like a bastard once in a while, may be that could scare the crap out of the bean sprout and he may even run away because of it!! Wow, sounded like a lateral solution. Either that or he'd lost his mind due to a fair amount of blood loss while fighting with the akumas.

Allen was surprised that he didn't get killed by embracing Kanda like that. **He looks so tensed, though. **His face went pale when he felt Kanda lifted his hand up. The poor moyashi closed his eyes, waiting for the worse to come.

Kanda cursed himself for letting his hand acted on its own accord. He was patting the moyashi's head now, and then let the stupid hand run through that white fur of the bean sprout!!! Never mind, the samurai mentally noted himself to make sure the moyashi would suffer from amnesia before they returned to the Orders.

"Hey Kanda…."

"What?"

"About the parasite innocence thing…"

"Just spit it out." Kanda growled. His hand now slid down to moyashi's shoulder. Any soul who passed by would probably think that they were lover. They two exorcists weren't aware of how close they were to each other. Perhaps the akumas did shoot a few portions of their brain.

Allen sheepishly glance at Kanda, hesitating to speak. "Uhm.. yeah about the parasite innocence… yeah… it makes me hungry again…"

"And what you want to do now? Eat me?" Kanda raised his eyebrow and replied with indifference.

**Yeah now I feel like eating you, hehehe… **He smiled and squeezed his arms tigher.

Kanda twitched. _Now what's wrong with me, letting him be this near to me??? And why the fck my heart's pounding so quickly? Damn you moyashi, I know your sick mind is thinking about something twisted._

"Tch. Just get back to sleep already, can you?" The Japanese teen tried to sound annoyed, he jerked his head away, biting his lower lip. Kanda didn't know about the blush that was appearing on his face. _Dnmn it. My heart will blow off for sure if I look at his stupid face one more time._

.:.

Kanda didn't know how long he was dozing off, he tried to open his eyes but had to closed instantly as there was blinding light coming from no where. He tried to slowly open his eyes again. There was a big tree right a few meters away from them, shining brightly. He turned and nudged Allen.

"Huh… what? Wah!!!" Allen had his hands covering his eyes. "What's that thing? It's too bright I can't see at all."

"Stupid, try to open your eyes a bit slower. It's the tree with the innocence. I'll go and chop it off."

"Wha---"

There was a cracking sound, and the ground was slightly vibrated. Kanda calmly came over and retrieved the innocence. "Let's go back. Our mission is done." _Stupid Komui thinks I really need a month just to complete one lame mission? Once I've completed the mission, my business here is done. The moyashi's condition is not my problem._

"Wow, I didn't expect we could finish the job this fast" Allen beamed. **Somehow I don't mind being with him for a bit longer, though. But why??? Just because he suddenly got less of a bastard and I want to spend more time with him??? Well, just wanna know more about him, I guess…**

"Tch." _It's not like I know it would end this soon either…_

They started walking back in silent, unaware that danger was still hiding somewhere, waiting to haunt them again.

.:.

"The two exorcists over there have got the innocence!!!" An akuma pointed out.

"Great. They've already worn out after the last battle. And we can hear that white hair kid's thoughts!! It's just like a piece of cake. We will just stand here and wait for them to surrender, hahaha"

.:.

"Kanda, there are a number of akumas ahead of us."

"Damn it. Why this time too? Moyashi, you keep the innocence. I'll finish off these monsters myself." Kanda handed the innocence to Allen and unsheathed mugen.

"No, I'm fighting with you."

"It'll take forever for you to finish one akuma in your condition. Stay back and stop being so annoying. Mugen, activate."

Kanda ran forth and slashing non- stop at the akumas. _Tch. It's not like I can last long either. My wounds haven't completely healed yet._ He was clenching mugen with all the force he had left. _I have to act fast before that stupid moyashi begins to cause more troubles. _"Mugen, saiyaku shourai!"

"What the hell, Kanda! Stop being so flashy and let me fight, too!!" Allen dashed to where Kanda was fighting, and activated his innocence.

The battle was coming to an end with two men soaking in their blood again, but they were at the winning state. "Shit, I underestimated them. Well, if I can't kill you, this is all I can do." The akuma suddenly flew towards Kanda, trying to convert itself into a suicide bomber.

Kanda stood there in defense stance, mentally prepared for the explosion to come. However he was shoved away by Allen, who was now receiving the full blow.

"What the fck you think you are doing, you retarded moyashi!!!" Kanda sprinted towards Allen. "Oi, are you still alive???" He couldn't stop shaking Allen violently.

"Hahaha, to think that I can die that easily, you are really dumb, Kanda." Allen smile wearily. "I think my leg is injured, though. Haha, I took a full blow anyway…"

"I know it, moron. Stop that sickening laugh of your at once." Kanda pulled Allen up, sighing with relief inwardly. He didn't know whether he had underestimated or over estimated the moyashi. One second he seems totally useless and the next moment he turned all toughy. Yeah it's not a big deal, surviving after a full blast, at least not a normal human's case.

"What are you doing, Kanda?" Allen could feel he was lifted up and carried on Kanda's back.

"What do you think I'm doing? Yoga?"

"Thank you, Kanda." Allen murmured. **Just how weird is it, being carried by the person I've carried only a few days ago…**

"Why the fck did you do that for? Did I tell you not to interfere with my fight?"

"Who say it's your fight? The akumas came after us and the innocence. You are not the only main actor here, idiot."

"Say it one more time and I'll leave your rotten body here. Were you aware that the innocence is with you? I don't fcking care if you ass was exploded, everything would go wasted if the innocence was destroyed, don't you even know that, idiot?"

**But you were in danger, Kanda. I couldn't afford to stand there and let you absorb all the injuries. **He decided not to speak it out, fearing Kanda would dump him here all alone.

_Tch. Look at who's carrying who, idiot._

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and snuggled in. And then he unintentionally exhaled into Kanda ear, caused him to shudder. "Huh Kanda? Are you cold?" **Is it me or Kanda's getting cuter? And why did I keep thinking about him these past few days??? What's this feeling??**

The 'cuter' person felt like he was gonna vomit. _This fcking moron was sure born with a defective brain. Why can't he think of something less disgusting than this?? Can I just find some corner to get rid of this sicko?_

.:.

Kanda put Allen down to take a rest. For sure he didn't want to collapse and die here with a sickening bean sprout.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble." Allen spoke with his eyes haft open. "Can I sleep for awhile? I'm a bit tired." And then Allen felt asleep before Kanda could respond.

_What the fck. You spent the whole time on my back to think about those rubbish things, and now you just sleep like that? Wait, this is a good chance to dump him. I can just leave him here and get back to the Orders myself. Yeah I'll just tell Komui that the bean sprout was killed during the mission. There'll sure be mourning for months but then I can be free from this agony forever._

Kanda took a few steps back from the moyashi. _Now, one… two… run!!!_

.:.

Kanda grimaced. He dragged his feet irritatingly, with the moyashi was still on his back. _How come this shit is still on my back??? Kanda, what can you get, being so nice for this piece of human waste? Ugh… a piece of shit with a cute face… WHAT THE FUCK!!! Moyashi you son of a b*tch!!! How dare you infect my brain too?????_

And the poor Japanese exorcist continued to cursed himself all the way back, with his face blushed for no reason…

(To be continued)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey how was this chapter? I don't really like it actually... i think it's a bit rushy and the chapter wasn't come out the way i want it to be... but i can't think of anything better now... my brain was partly damaged due to the sudden interest on rubik cube. Yeah, i don't know why i'm so into it either =.=

Please review, okay :) I need more feedbacks, just to see whether my story's really become weird or not =P

Cya next time, ja ne~


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people, i'm here!!! still alive safe and sound xD I apologize for the late update, since I was buried in mountains of assignments again.., and i had to clear these 2- month worth of homework within less than ten day as my lecturer threatened to chop me with his bankai if he still hasn't seen my email with tons of attachments by this morning. Well, i can't blame anyone but myself. Slacking off is basically a sin and it has always been a part of me for centuries. Anyway, enough for the rubbish talks. You guys would probably wanna throw vegestable at me now. So okie, enjoy the story, and i'm gonna go find something to feel my neglected stomach, haha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

He kicked the door open, and threw Allen on the bed. And then he reached the first aid kit, dumping all sorts of medications available to the poor moyashi, and then bandaged him like a fluffy mummy. Too bad for Allen, he just wasn't conscious enough too know how jealous those plush animals in the toy shop felt.

_Arg !!! Shit, my back pains after carrying that idiot for so long. _Kanda scowled. He tried to stand up straight, but no avail. Then he put two hands on his hips, and tried to stretch his muscles out by bending his back downward, with made him look awkward like a pregnant woman. _Dang. Whatever. It will be healed after sometimes anyway. And a shower might help… You should go to hell, moyashi. _Kanda grabbed the towel and made his way to the bathroom, this time his back curved oddly like an old man looking for a fifty- cent coin.

.:.

Allen slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Then his eyes opened as big as the tomatoes, as he glanced down to witness a messy combination of cotton and gauze that had mummified his torso. Allen poked at his now stuffy stomach and found something hard was stuck under levels of bandages. **What the hell has that bastard done to me? And what the fck is this? You gotta be kidding… Scissors??? Ouch… **

After a few minutes of cursing and swearing, Allen had finished re- dressing his wound. He narrowed his eyes as somebody walked into the room.

"What now? Stop giving me that annoying looks of your, moyashi. You should be grateful that I didn't left you die at the forest."

"Whatever." Allen slammed himself back on the bed again, to which he deeply regretted a second later. The boy now whimpered in pain that his body curved just like a deep fired brawn. **God, it hurts so much… arg… I still want to get water…**

"Tch. Retarded loser." Kanda went away and returned with a cup of water, which cause Allen to twitch in pain as he jerked in surprise.

Kanda gently turned Allen so that he was lying on his back now. And then the Japanese exorcist brought the cup over to Allen's mouth. The boy stared in disbelief yet decided to drink the water as Kanda was glaring at him impatiently. **Kanda cares for me? It's even unusual than polar bear taking a sauna. **The boy sank back shyly; his hair bangs covered his face, shielding him from Kanda's deathly glare. The samurai was still holding his futile attempt to strangle the moyashi with those dirty bandages which were left lying exhaustedly on the stupid floor.

Allen looked down, patting his wound, which made him look like a pregnant wife with a caring husband. The boy smiled contented while he was lost in his thoughts, which resulted in Kanda felt like throwing up.

_Tch. What a stupid sicky monster. _Kanda stood up and was about to leave, but stopped as Allen was tugging his sleeve. "Where are you going, Kanda?"

Kanda jumped inwardly as he heard an oddly loud gurgling sound coming from a now smiling sheepishly creature so- called moyashi. Kanda groaned, slapped the bean sprout's hands away and went off. **I wished I could eat more meats and fresh food, though. The canned food in the kitchen is starting to make me sick...**

_What the fck? Why can't I even walk out of this bloody room peacefully??? _Kanda grimaced yet still decided stopped at the door frame and turned to ask the moyashi, "I'm going to the market, what do you want to eat?" And he ran away before the shopping list reached its 50th item.

.:.

"What the hell? I'm not feeding you, idiot." Kanda came back with an armful of food. He dumped everything on the bed and stared for the 100th time today and realized that his legendary stare had no longer work with the stupid moyashi. He was smiling with puppy eyes, trying to act cute as much as possible. "Please, Kanda. I'm injured... and I was feeding you the last time, remember?" **Don't be shy Kanda, I know you are kind. **Allen opened his mouth, waiting. "Ah…"

Veins popped. Kanda gritted his teeth. He shoved the baguette into that hungry cave and stomped out of the room. _Huge mistake. Huge, huge mistake. Why did I even think of carrying that piece of human waste back here? I should've known his brain has already rotten after gaining that many injuries. _

Kanda was in the livingroom now, eyes fixing at the shivering telephone with deep hatred. It reminded him of the freaking Komui, who made him end up in this situation. _If only I could burn that bastard instantly. _He sighed softy. _Fullmetal alchemist can't even do it, how can I? What? WHAT THE FCK AM I THINKING ABOUT??? _Kanda shot up, went to the front yard with his sword, and began to work out. _Damn it… The moyashi's disease is infectious? My brain kept thinking of weird stuffs recently… _One strike, two strikes… _But then, that stupid bean sprout was kinda cute back then… Those big eyes and baby face… WHAT THE FCK!!!??? _Mugen was being swung mercilessly, wondering why its owner couldn't stop himself from cursing.

.:.

A silent night went by, together with another peaceful morning. Allen's condition was better now. His wounds were closed and healing fast, since the cuts weren't that deep. The two exorcists were packing up, preparing for their journey back home.

**Somehow I still hope the mission would last longer. I can't understand why I enjoy being cared brutally by Kanda? **

_Tch. Like I care. Actually we can just stay here for awhile… I promised to that Komui that I'll only kill him after babysitting this idiot for one month…_

**Kanda's pacing out… I wonder what is he thinking? Is it about me, like 'the moyashi looks cute' or 'how to steal a kiss from Allen' or—**

_Ok, screw it. I'll just tie this dumbass somewhere and get home alone._

"I'll leave once I finished packing. Don't bother to tag along."

"Hey before receiving the mission, Komui told that we can take our time we won't have any job to do till the next month." Allen pleaded. Kanda seemed to ignore him, though. The older exorcist increased his packing speed with great noise.

**Kanda, stay, please. I just want to spend more time alone with you. **The bean sprout wasn't aware of the fact that he was sitting there doing nothing but staring at Kanda the whole time, which caused the 'being stared' object to become more irritated than ever.

Kanda couldn't take it anymore. The moyashi was making him feeling more sick than usual. Annoyingly he kicked the suitcase aside, grabbed his sword and left, much to Allen's surpise. "Hey, where are you going, Kanda?"

.:.

Kanda had already left. Well, at least he didn't want to go back to the Orders for now. Allen was strolling around, purposely searching for Kanda. **Ah, Kanda's training again… aww~ he looks so beautiful with his hair down… I wonder what else he does besides training… **Allen was hiding behind a random evergreen and probably drooling over the training man.

Kanda's face twisted as if he was stepping on dog's poop. That sicky moyashi was really talented in jeopardizing his every scarcely peaceful moment he could ever find. The samurai tried to ignore Allen's presence and practice normally, which turned out to be a whole big fat failure. The sword was clattering on the ground as its owner couldn't make any move that was more awkward than what he was producing. _Die, moyashi. Just die. __Please.__ Satan even begs you to become one of his fans. Ah no. He was asking you become his boss, actually. So just go to hell and having a glamorous life there. _

"Oi get your ass out here, moyashi. I know you hiding behind that fcking tree!!!" Allen jumped when at Kanda's holler. **Shit. How could he know I was here? He even trained with a blindfold to begin with. **The white hair exorcist started to leave the sorry tree alone yet he discovered that Kanda had already left the spot. **Eh? He's gone again. Gee… why does he keep acting as if I'm having a disease or something???**

_Yes you do, donkey._

"Oi, Kanda, wait for me!!!"

"What? Why the fck do you keep sticking with me? What are you? A leech?"

"Why are you being so hostile toward me? If you hate me so much then why bother saving me back then? I just can't keep up with your dual characteristics anymore. Even pregnant women with octuplet can't have their mood swing as fast as you."

"Don't ever think you would even survive speaking to me that way again. And it's the way I am, if you don't like it, then get lost. I don't recall asking you to be with me in the first place."

"Then what can I do to be your friend, Kanda?" **No matter how bad you treat me, somehow I still fall for you even though we both don't want it. I can't understand my self either… **

There he went. That supid moyashi made him turn all softy again. Just how horrific his brain was infected by that over emotional dork? One more time Kanda was torn between whether to play along with Allen's feeling or dumping him completely. Apparently the former seemed to be easier, since both the bean sprout and Komui woulnd't be survived long enough to tell this legend to other fellow human anyway. "Then what do you want me to do, your majesty?" Kanda spoke again, his tongue felt like drowning in the saliva. "You won't be able to get anything from me, so stop demanding."

"I won't expect anything from you, just let me stay near your side, is it ok?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Thank you." Allen beamed and started to follow Kanda, just like he stated.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now? There's no thing left to do for now." The moyashi probably wouldn't understand how and why Kanda was so homesick.

"Do you want to visit the town? I didn't have chance to see it the last time--"

"No."

"Why?"

"The people there hate your, remember."

"Aww…."

"Just go back the stupid shack and pack, moyashi. We can stop at other stations and sightseeing until you die." _And I'll have my chance to dispose your corpse elsewhere when my inner devil shows up again._

"Just sit here for awhile, okay? The weather is so nice today." Allen sat down at the front yard of their small, smiling at the lazily passing clouds.

"Tch. Isn't it the same everyday?" Kanda laid down next to him, closing his eyes and let the breeze blew through his bangs.

.:.

The day passed slowly without anyone getting killed. Allen spent much effort trying to talk to Kanda while the samurai was to have extraordinary tolerant, just to stop his brain to hit the melting point every now and then. It was late evening, yet still too early to sleep, as Kanda never considered himself belonging to those birdy species who slumber at 7pm in the evening. He was lying on the bed, though, trying to kill time by spitefully admiring the never- changing brick wall, wondering how many time he had to look at that stupid wall before really holding a train ticket back home. _Where the hell was the moyashi, anyway?_

**Woot~ it's just so good after a soothing shower…**

_Oh there he is. That rotten veggie will certainly have his ass here in five seconds. Five… four… three… two…_

"Hi, Kanda." The bean sprout was waving with a silly smile.

_There you are, bird shit. Go to hell and stop acting like you haven't se__en me for centuries, moron. _Kanda closed his eyes with his brows knitted. He was acting like he was on the brink of remember the name of his great grandfather's second ex- girlfriend and that he needed more time alone to actually remember the exact date when they were sharing their first make out. And then something happened…

"What the fck was that, moyashi!!!!!" Kanda jumped, nearly felt off the bed. That idiot was stealing a kiss from him. Yes, that moyashi had undoubtedly fcking kissed him!!!!!

Allen was coming nearer and Kanda slid back until his head hit the iron bar of the bed. He gulped, one hand grabbing the iron bar and another one unconsciously squeezing the bed sheet. His mouth was gapping like a fist, utterly confused and didn't know what to react. _What the fck is going on now? Stay away from me, moyashi!!! Where is this sudden urge to mate coming from??? All he did just now was taking shower right???? _He was about to flee but unfortunately somebody was grabbing his hand and what he could do was stay frozen instantly.

"Wha---"

"Kanda…" Allen was speaking softly right into Kanda's earlobe, making the poor exorcist shuddered in terror.

_NO!!!!!! Somebody please help me!!!! God, where are you now???!!!_

**Wah!!! Kanda was blushing now??? He's so cute!!!!**

Without hesitating, Allen put an arm around Kanda's waist, while the older teen was desperately trying to break free. "No, stop it, moyashi. STOP!!! OI!!!! WHERE THE FCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING!!!! ARGGG NOO!!!! arg~ (*)" And then everything went blank.

.:.

God had actually listened to him and answered his desperate prayer. A loud crash coming from the ceiling had snapped Kanda's mind to normal state again, ending his suffering at least for now. Kanda shot up, looking with full alert. Noticing Allen's left eye was moving, the Japanese exorcist jumped off the bed, grabbing mugen and readied for a fight. He mentally noted that he'd thank God and the akumas as well, for saving him from that freaking agony.

However the poor moyashi didn't seem like he had recovered from the trauma yet. **No, this is not happening!!! What the fck are those akumas doing??? Why here? Why now? WHY ME??? Why coming while I was about reach the paradise??? No, you filthy akumas don't have the right to do this. Heaven forbid!!!**

Allen activated his innocence, smiling at Kanda, "Let's continue after I clear these monsters, okay. **You fcking soiled piece of shit!!! I'll show the power of love!!!**

And there was Kanda, jaw hanging with his eyes bigger than tennis balls, witnessing the massacre in great horror. _Oh God. I am so doomed…_

(To be continued)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*) Check out Gintama episode 139, 10:19 for the sound effect, if you know what i mean, lol.

The story seems to be a tad messy. But i enjoyed writting the later part a lot. Sorry for all the grammatical errors and typos i have ever made. I've never been fond of checking through the whole thing again... well, even during exams i've never bothered to check my papers before submitting, to begin with. Anyway, hope you still continue to support this story, and review, please =P

Many thanks for reading ... I'll try to write longer when my brain and stomach stop going on rampage. Hope 2 see u again soon, ja ne~

P/S: The Sims 3 is killing me now, and now i'm feeling guilty owning it =P


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody, sorry for the late update. I was dying with way too many stuffs leaving behind schedule. I'm not sure how's this chapter... but please don't hate me if you find this chapter sucks. I wrote this in a hurry with a pathetic attempt to create a plot. You might think it's a little bit cheesy or down or angst or whatever but i just wanna tell you, i'm having a big, fat emo time this week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Kanda stared at the fighting scene with utter terror. Allen sent waves of akumas back to hell without a tinge of mercy. Yeah that bean sprout was always more of an instinctive fighter, as whenever he came out with a strategy, whether the akumas could hear his thought or not, his plan often seemed to be hopeless failure. And there the boy stood, slaying one monster after another without wasting a second to think. He was purely furious and aggressive.

**Go to hell, you assholes!!! How dare you turn up right when I'm about to have my sweet time with Kanda??? **Another two akumas were killed as once, shock was still visible on there face. Allen turned around, wanting to complain to Kanda, and spotted the Japanese exorcist standing at one corner, dumbfounded. "Oi, what are you standing there for? Help me to clean these freaking monsters off and we can continue our things!!!" Allen yelled while his left hand was piercing through an unfortunate akuma. His lips curved into a smirk as he watched the akuma explode. However, his eyes went huge a second later, after realizing what he had done. "Oh my God!!! I blew off the fcking bed!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Phew, thank God. To thank you from saving me from that perverted idiot, I'm willing to fast from soba for one week. Hopefully you can too blow off his head as once._ Kanda let out a sigh of relief. At least it seemed like he could fight without fearing whatsoever stupid things the moyashi wanted to do to him. Yeah that dumbass couldn't do anything without the devil bed!!! Or so, he thought.

Realizing that he could not stood idly forever, the samurai decided to butt in. "Hey, the bed is gone!!!" Allen stated in sole regret. _Just what the fck is running in your brain, sicko? Just how the hell can you fight with that kind of annoying concern??? _Too bad for Kanda he didn't realize the exceptionally powerful impact of Allen's second statement: "Hey how about we do it in the bathroom later? And we can take shower together, too... Yay~~" And then two more akumas were killed instantly before making any unworthy comments.

Kanda almost drop his sword. He stared at the younger teen in true horror, his mouth hung open like a hooked fish. The bean sprout was still ranting on and on, about something like 'the power of love' and 'how should he *beep* him", and Kanda forced himself to pay no attention. He felt the urge to end the battle quick, then went to beat the crap out of the moyashi, and teach him on how to control his hormones properly.

.:.

The fight did end after a short while, all courtesy of Allen's sudden growth in strength, in which he claimed as 'love's invincible power', and that vomittable saying had proudly earned him a smack by a certain angry Kanda.

"Ouch, what's that for? I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere up." **And we can resume doing our loving stuffs now, yay~**

_Just go back to your la-la land without me and die there alone __please__, you twisted pervert._

"What you did just make everything goes worse." Kanda growled. It was the best thing he was able to ooze out at the moment, regarding that the other alternative was mincing that rotten moyashi's mind off. Obviously he wasn't happy with what the bean sprout had become after he came out of that bloody shower. Perhaps there's something in the water that made your personalities change instantly. Hmm… it was possible. This cursed hut was chosen by Komui after all.

"Hey Kanda..." Allen opened his mouth, confused.

"What?"

"I think there's an akuma left. But I can't detect its whereabouts. Shit, my left eye hurts. It keeps searching for the remain akuma this whole time." Allen spoke while stroking his eye, attempting to calm it down yet no avail.

"Tch. You and your useless stupid eye. May be it's spoiled."

"Your brain is the one that's spoiled, ungrateful baKanda. At least I'm able to see akumas, unlike someone." The while hair teen disagreed with his tongue stuck out, which made Kanda want to cut it off so badly.

The long hair exorcist suddenly stood straight and looked around. He had sense something. Something dangerous. He had good intuition when it came to danger, and he knew it. _The moyashi was right. May be there's an akuma hiding somewhere now. I can feel it's coming. But where?_ He eyed the surrounding carefully but didn't discover anything suspicious. _Fck. Now that the stupid moyashi's thoughts are floating around and the akuma is nowhere to be found… what can I do? It's rational for that monster to attack that moron now. Hmm, seems that I have to act beforehand… _"Innocence, activate. Kaichuu, Ichigen!!!"

"Oi, don't let your stupid worms come near me!!!"

"Shut up, albino. Now get lost or else I'll feed you to these 'stupid worms' of mine later." The Japanese exorcist frowned. _That bastard!!! Doing nothing useful but producing all sorts of rubbish in every second._

The hell flies were sent all around the room yet nothing happened. Kanda soon withdrew them and sheathed mugen. "Hey, let's go outside. I don't think the akuma is still loitering in this damn bloody small room." Kanda said and the two of them started to retreat.

"No, you are not going anywhere, boys." And there it was, a foreign voice came to life.

Both exorcists looked around, unable to sense in which direction the voice had come from.

Allen jolted as he felt something grabbed his foot but couldn't see it at all. His innocence was activated now and he tried to shoot all over the ground. And then he was sent head- on into the opposite wall, which resulted in Kanda jumping around to avoid Allen's bullets flying everywhere.

"Shit." Allen used his hands to support his body and tried to slide up slowly. The boy stood there sweating like a pig, didn't realize that a big portion of his energy was drained out after the long fight. **Only one akuma left. But where's it hiding?**

"I'm right here, fool." The foreign voice reappeared, followed by a deafening noise coming from the ceiling. **Oh no…**

"Fck!!! DODGE, idiot!!" Kanda shouted from the top of his lungs but it was too late. A big part of the ceiling fell unto where Allen was standing. _What the fck am I going to do now? Wait. Calm down, fck, calm down. _The Japanese exorcist closed his eyes and tried to cool himself down. _Just a little bit more. Ok, I can faintly feel the akuma's present now. May be a little sacrifice needs to be made.., _

Another force came downward to Allen's place, which made the wall next to him collapse. _Here we go, mugen. _"Die, you lowly akuma" And mugen was sent fly across the room, to where a big chunk of bricks and a moyashi were resided. A thunderous exploding noise came soon after.

Kanda then quickly dashed over to the remained heap, crouched down and dug for Allen. "Shit, Oi, moyashi, you'are still alive???"

.:.

He found Allen, finally. The poor bean sprout was lying deep beneath the pile, unconscious. "Wake up, idiot, don't die on me. Oi!!!" _His pulse is so weak. But at least he still alive. Now I have to bring this idiot to the doctor as soon as possible. _Kanda tucked their newly found innocence into his jacket, grabbed his sword and carried Allen on the back. He exited the house and briskly walked his way to the town.

.:.

"What happened to the brat, then?" Kanda snarled as he grabbed the doctor's collar, making sure that his hard, deathliest glare was fixing at the old man. The pitiful doctor shivered, now looked like a chameleon with his face turned from pale green, to purple, and then ghostly white. He wondered which color his face should be next. He was gapping like a fish, didn't dare to make a single move, as one single wrong act can potentially cost him as little as kissing his sorry life goodbye.

Kanda obviously wasn't happy with what the doctor had told him. _No, this is not happening!!! Having coma from such a mere attack? He didn't even receive a direct blow, for heaven's sake. _Gradually Kanda released the doctor. The frightened man crawled a few meters away from Kanda before speaking again.

"I am sorry but this is all I can do. I can see that his head was damaged not long before these new injuries come in. I did all my best to save his life. He will wake up some day. It will take time but please have faith in him" The doctor said, backing a few more steps away from Kanda.

"Have faith my ass!!! When the hell will this brat finally wake up? He's as good as death now." _Now I need to call Komui and get back to the headquarters as soon as possible._

.:.

The two of them were on the train now, heading back to the Orders. Kanda let Allen's head rest on his tight. His fingers traced idly through the moyashi's white hair. _Great. I completed the mission with an innocence and a living corpse. Is it what I always want? Alone with absolute silence?_

Kanda let his chin rested on his palm, gazing at the window. He just had way too much time to spend. _Tch. Why the fck there is nothing else but those bloody trees?_ Trees after trees. They gazed back at Kanda mockingly. He wondered why trees were so outdated, why green was such a popular color among plants, why not yellow? Or pink? Or something as trendy as purple?

_Ok stop. Just what the fck am I thinking? These nonsense stuffs are supported to be created by some retard like the moyashi, not me. Komui you bastard. Ordering me around like a freaking slave. Carrying the moyashi back? Fine. I will even dig your graves and bury you idiots with my own hands, just to show my gratitude…_

.:.

A few hours passed by. Kanda was dozing off now and then. The Asian teen was more impatient and he would ever be, feeling time passing by wastefully. He looked at the sleeping boy again. His face relaxed and he let his hand roamed freely on Allen's head again. _Tch. Stupid bean sprout. Just a moment ago you were showing of your raging hormones, molesting me all over the place. And now what the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you say you want to continue your stupid little harassment on me after the fight was over? Why are you lying here motionless like this, idiot? Get up and do whatever—_Kanda stopped thinking. He smacked his own head his palm. _Just what the hell am I thinking again? Letting my thoughts wondering like a drunkard and acting like a masochist… Moyashi, what did you turn me into???_

Kanda looked out of the windows again, recalling his trip with the bean sprout, and realizing how much he had changed in just a few days. _Kanda, get a grip of yourself, since when have you become so soft and started clinging on these useless memories?_

It was in the middle of the night and the long hair exorcist still couldn't drive himself to sleep. They would arrive to the Orders by tomorrow, and though Kanda never admitted it, he was nervous. The boy spent whole day sitting on the train to visualize what would happen if Allen didn't come back to life again. To the Orders, it would be a huge lost and Linali might follow the bean sprout, getting a coma for herself, too. Her brother would also follow her trend, too. So the whole Black Orders become a wonderland for coma people. However, reality was harsh that it would never happen like he dreamed. May be just a few traumas and heart attacks, or whatever. It was not like he cared about those people. But what would happen to him? He could clearly answer that he wouldn't care less. But was it really what he felt from the bottom of his heart?

Kanda left out a heavy sigh. His face saddened as he glanced at Allen again, for the n-th time of the day. _I wonder is it my fault that the moyashi became like this? I know he was just recovered when he got assigned into this mission, but I let him fight most of the time. I supposed to protect him but ended up putting him in danger instead. Yeah, I've failed in this mission and turning him into this stage. It's all my fault. Moyashi, wake up and insult me like you normally do, please? Just wake up and see what you've done to me, please…_

_It was something that I knew all along, but I've never admitted or given a second thought about it… I knew it. I knew that I've hopelessly fallen for an idiot like you…_

_.:._

_What the hell? Have I turned into a girl? A man would never cry… Like hell it would happen… may be it was raining outside and the ceiling was leaking, that's all… Tch… I wonder what else will I become next? Chimpanzee? _

_Komui you better have my brain and the moyashi fixed, or else you are the one who'll become a chimpanzee…_

(To be continued)

-------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry but I can't think of anything else beside battles and injuries " i've tried my best to think about something more valuable but nothing came out, except a hateful voice in my mind telling me to do my homeworks T.T Please tell me how you think about this chapter, okay. In my opinion, it sucks, really.

Anyway, I'll be extremely busy from tomorrow onwards so it might take 2 more weeks or so before i can update again. So sorry for that. I'm having a hard time struggling with my studies while troubles never cease to find me. Your reviews are things that keep me alive so please don't forget to drop me a few words of encouragement, okay ^^ I've never received this many comments before... hopefully this story could manage to reach its 3-digit feedbacks before meeting the happy ending, lol... yeah i'm greedy, hahaha

Thank you so much for reading... hav a nice day/night~ ja ne~


End file.
